war_in_orionfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Ottoman War
Second Ottoman War The Second Ottoman War, also called the '''Tenth Crusade, '''was fought between the Holy Ruskan Empire and the Ottoman Empire. It lasted from the Ides of March in 2272 to the tenth of January 2273. Background Depression and Rebellion Starting from the early twenty second century, the Ottoman Empire's economy sharply slumped. The nation went into deep debt and there were civilian insurrections. This period was called the Great Ottoman Depression. This period began in 2116. In a large rebellion in the city of Baghdad, insurrectionists took control of several neighborhoods in the city. The Ottoman military began a two week combined arms siege of the city to retake it from rebel hands. The battle was brutal, and by the time the rebellion was quelled, 60,000 civilians had been killed and 2000 Ottoman soldiers. The Siege of Baghdad set the standard for anti-government activity in the Ottoman Empire for a little more than a century until the outbreak of the First Rim War. The Ottoman Empire had little part to play in the war in the Solar System. By the end of the conflict however, Ruskan sympathy was high in the country. Secession movements began in the Caucasus and Anatolia, leading to government fears of a widespread revolt. Out of this fear, the Ottoman government began propaganda campaigns to paint the Ruskan Empire as an aggressor who paid no attention to justice. The Ottomans would have the lower classes believe that they were under threat of invasion from the global power of the Ruskan Empire. Conference at Sevastopol After the conclusion of the First Rim War, the three constituent states of the Triple Alliance turned their imperialist gazes upon the Earth once again. The Ottoman Empire was an easy target for the Ruskan Empire and the Republic of China. Its populace had a high discontent for the government, the nation's economy was fractured, and it was rich in oil resources. The then current Caliph of the Ottoman Empire, Ahmed Takmet Peshi, set up a meeting of the leaders of the Holy Ruskan Empire, the Ottoman Empire, and the Republic of China in Sevastopol in the Ukraine province of the Holy Ruskan Empire on March 1, 2272. In this meeting, the major powers proposed to the Ottomans two different plans. The Chinese presented a ten year plan to get the Ottoman economy back on track, hopefully returning it to growth by the end of the period. The Ruskani presented a partition plan to the Ottomans, outlining the split of their country into about ten successor states. The Caliph was dissatisfied at both, seeing them as selfish and not holding the values of the Ottoman people in mind, only their imperialist views. The Ruskan plan in the Caliph's perspective was simply to make it easier to carve up the country so the Ruskani could take whatever they pleased in land. The Chinese plan was a plot to return the Ottoman Empire to production so the Chinese could continue to buy natural resources and oil at a low price. Caliph Ahmed Takmat Peshi declined both offers. The Ruskan Empire issued a threat that if they did not comply with the wishes of the Ruskan Empire, action would have to be taken. In the two weeks leading to the Ides of March, Ottoman diplomats in the Ruskan Empire tried desperately to maintain relations between the two countries. Despite this, the Holy Ruskan Empire declared war on the Ottoman Empire on the Ides of March, 2272. Land Campaign Caucasus Mountains On March 16, 2272, the Ninth and Tenth Army Groups advanced across the Ruskan-Ottoman border in the Caucasus mountain region. They met sharp resistance from a well dug in defense in the difficult terrain of the mountain range. Ruskan walking armor was beneficial for high mobility flanking maneuvers that defeated most of the Ottoman defensive lines in a few weeks. By April 14, the Ninth and Tenth Army Groups had taken the city of Baku and were pushing toward Yerevan. Egypt